A Saviour's Journey
by Ssj God Vegito
Summary: Join the demi-saiyan known as Gohan as he faces many challenges as the new protector of earth. Watch as he struggles through losing his mother, raising his younger brother, training, and high school. And what's this! The revival of a near extinct race and a new, terrible threat! Gohan will be fairly OOC.
1. Prologue

**A Saviour's Journey**

**Prologue**

"This is the end for you, boy!" A tall figure sneered as he pumped more of his energy into the blast he was using to try and obliterate his opponent. He was a light green color with black spots all over. His chest, lower legs and cranium were covered by black, armor-like plates. He also had black wings extending from his back, giving him an insect-like appearance.

The figure opposite him was a boy, no older than eleven. His hair was gold-colored and completely spiked up excluding a singular bang swaying back and forth in front of his forehead. His eyes were a piercing teal, almost emerald in color. He wore a torn purple gi with brown moccasins on his feet. The boy was currently trying to hold off the energy blast of the monstrosity he faced with a blast of his own.

As the two super-powered beings battled it out to decide the fate of the Earth, more incredible fighters entered the fray in an attempt to aid the boy in his struggle. One of these fighters was a short bald monk in an orange gi with a blue weighted undershirt. Another was a man with a few scars marring his face and black hair that stood up straight. He too wore an orange gi, minus the blue undershirt. A third fighter was a bald man with a third eye above the two regular ones. He wore a green gi that was held up on only one shoulder, exposing half of the man's well-muscled chest. The fourth fighter was quite a surprising sight. He was an completely green man standing well above the rest of the fighters. He had two antennae protruding from his head and wore a replica of the boy's gi.

Though these fighters knew they stood no chance in swaying the tide of the battle, they joined in anyway with courage and determination, unwilling to stand by and watch as this young boy fought to save them all from certain destruction. Each of them threw everything they had at the monstrous creature they before them, desperate to change the current course of the struggle between the two titans. All of this, however, proved ineffective against the evil-hearted being as every attack the fighters threw was easily shrugged off.

Soon though, the last fighter among them, a short man with flaming black hair and black eyes in blue spandex and white armor, joined the efforts to distract the monster. Powering up so his hair was the same golden hue and his eyes a similar shade of teal as the boy's he fired off his most devastating attack, effectively swaying the being's attention towards himself.

With the monster distracted, the boy, hearing his father speaking to him, urging him on and giving him the will to fight, unleashed all of his power into his attack. He pushed everything he had into the blast, the power quickly of it quickly overwhelming the one opposite.

The beam struggle came to a halt as all of the energy was pushed towards the monster. The boy began slowly walking forward, roaring as he kept his energy wave pushing towards the evil he faced. The distance between his blast and the creature quickly began to decrease, until it began to overwhelm and disintegrate the monster.

"NO! I AM PERFECTION!" Were the last word of the insect-like creature before he was completely consumed by the wave of energy, obliterating every last cell until there was nothing left.

A heavy cloud of darkness seemed to lift from the planet, being replaced with an almost overwhelming sense of relief and peace. When the boy was sure it was all over, he quickly powered down, his hair turning black and his eyes fading to black as well. The boy promptly fell down to the ground, breathing heavily from the exertion of so much of his strength. As he collapsed to the ground on his back, he couldn't help but laugh in relief, knowing the battle was finally over. He stared at the sky with his eyes half-lidded.

'I did it dad,' The boy thought, 'I beat him, just like you knew I would.'

* * *

><p>And so, on this day, an epic struggle to decide the fate of the Earth occurred. In the end, the conclusion to the conflict came down to one boy. Son of the planet's protector, the boy known as Son Gohan clashed with the monstrous bio-engineered android known as Cell. The being of perfection created by Dr. Gero was no more. Of course, the people of the planet would most likely never know what really happened on this day.<p>

The day of…

...The Cell Games!


	2. Author's Note 1

Author's Note:

Hey guys, Ssj God Vegito here. This is my very first fanfiction. I'd like to take this time to ask for reviews. I will accept anything, even flames if you're one of those jerks. I want to know how the story is, and how I can improve. I want to see a change in my writing as the story progresses.

Anyway, about this story. I have so many ideas jumping around in my head, and I've had them there for a while. This will be a fairly long story and I hope you all enjoy it.

As I said in the summary, Gohan will be fairly OOC in this story. He'll still be nice to people, but he won't be very open and he won't take crap from anyone. He will also be very overpowered, but he kind of needs to be for the threat I have planned. Anyway, in high school, he won't really try to hide his power all that much. He won't show them just how out of his league they all are, but suffice to say he won't try to disguise his superiority all that much.

On another note, Gohan will have a bit of a harem for a while. Plus many enemies will appear, some old, some new, and some of them may even become allies. Also, there will be a bit of a twist to Gohan's crime fighting. And last but not least, I'm going to try and add a couple of OCs into the story.

Again, please review. I could use some feedback to make this story go well.


	3. Ch 1: Set Up for Disappointment

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Yet... *rubs hands together evilly*

* * *

><p><strong>A Saviour's Journey<strong>

**Chapter 1: Set Up for Disappointment**

The battle was finally over. The boy known as Son Gohan, son of Son Goku, had defeated the monstrous creature known as Cell. As he lay on the ground, he couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of relief.

He knew he had made a mistake during the battle, and that had cost him the life of his father. He would make up for it, and he knew that his father would forgive him easily. Once he was wished back with the Dragon Balls, that is.

The rest of the Z-fighters watched the boy, smiling in satisfaction, knowing that peace would finally come to them after so long. All but two felt happy. One, the Namekian, Piccolo, was as usual only concerned about Gohan. The other, Prince of the Saiyans, Vegeta, was currently mourning the loss of his son from the future.

Piccolo slowly floated down to Gohan and scooped him up in his arms. He looked down at the boy in, pride shining in his eyes. "You did a good job, kid. Rest now."

Gohan smiled as he slowly faded into unconsciousness. "Thank you… Mr. Piccolo…" His eyes fell closed and he relaxed into the green giant's arms before drifting off. The normally stoic Piccolo himself couldn't help but smile, even if only a little.

The monk known as Krillin flew down to where a small figure lay. Yet another of Dr. Gero's creations, Android 18. He touched down and gently picked her up in his arms.

"Krillin. What are you doing?" The bald fighter turned to look at the one who spoke his name and was greeted with the face of his long-time friend, the former bandit, Yamcha. The spiky-haired warrior continued to speak. "We need to get rid of her before she can hurt anyone."

Krillin clutched onto her protectively. "She hasn't done anything wrong. She's not the same android as the one from Trunks' time. She won't hurt anyone. I know she won't..." The last part was said under his breath, barely audible to the other warrior. The words the monk spoke were laced with love and compassion.

Their other human companion soon joined them. On his forehead, a third eye was place. The former assassin, Tien Shinhan looked at his two friends. "We should head back to the Lookout and prepare the Dragon Balls. We have people to wish back now that the chaos is over." The other two nodded and started to float up into the air.

Piccolo glanced at the saiyan prince. "Are you coming as well?" The man merely grunted and picked up his fallen son. The two of them quickly took to the air along-side the humans. Once all were set, they group slowly flew to the Kami's Lookout.

* * *

><p>Back down on the ground, one Hercule Satan soon regained consciousness and started looking around the battlefield. Slowly, he stood up. Looking back, he noted that both the reporter and the camera-man were beginning to stir as well. Quickly, he stood tall, trying to think of something to tell them while he waited for them to get up on their feet.<p>

"Uh, Hercule, sir? What happened to Cell? And where did all of those other fighters go?" The reporter inquired of the World Champion. The camera man found a spare camera and started recording.

The Champ quickly spun around to face them, giving them a grin and a peace sign. "Well it's quite simple actually. After all of the light shows and tricks were over, I just went up to Cell and told him, 'No more of your tricks Cell!' And then I gave him my patented Satan Punch. Then, when Cell was finished, I went up to all of those other tricksters and told them off. I told them, 'No more using tricks, you hear! They're a disgrace to martial arts!' They were so scared and ashamed, they just ran off."

"And there you have it folks!" The reporter exclaimed into his microphone. "Not only did the Champ save the world from Cell, but he even saved the name of martial arts from wannabe tricksters!"

* * *

><p>With Piccolo's incredible hearing, he managed to catch all of what was happening back at the sight of the Cell Games. He was quite irritated that the buffoon had not only taken the credit from a real fighter, but had also tarnished the name of many great martial artists with his claims of ki abilities being tricks. Of course, the green giant opted to remain silent until the more important things were taken care of.<p>

That being said, the group soon arrived at Kami's Lookout where the new Guardian, another Namekian named Dende, was waiting for them, along with Mr. Popo. "Are the Dragon Balls ready, Mr. Popo?"

"Yes, Dende. They are ready and waiting." The black genie confirmed.

"Very well. Bring them out, if you would please."

"Of course."

The group landed on the tiled floor of the Lookout and Piccolo gently set Gohan down on the ground. Dende quickly ran up to his friend and kneeled beside him. "Gohan!"

"He's fine, Dende. He's just exhausted. A good healing is all he needs." The tall Namekian stated in his gruff voice.

"Right." Dende got to work right away, mending the boy's wounds, though one of them did not completely disappear. For the rest of his long life, Gohan would have a large scar on his shoulder, clearly visible when not covered.

The young demi-saiyan's eyes fluttered open as soon as the new Guardian of Earth finished his work. "H-hey Dende." He croaked out, still somewhat groggy after his little nap.

Mr. Popo came back with the Dragon Balls and set them down in the middle of the Lookout. "They are here, Dende."

"Thank you, Mr. Popo." The little green alien walked over to the Dragon Balls and threw his hands into the air. "Arise, Shenron! Come forth and grant my wishes!"

The group watched as the sky began to darken and the mystical items started to pulse and glow furiously. Suddenly, like a flash of lightning, a yellow bolt shot up from the seven orbs, twisting and turning in the air at a rapid pace. The bolt soon formed into a massive green dragon, one whose mere presence seemed to ooze ancient power. Even now, after so many times, the group was still in awe of such a phenomenon.

"YOU WHO HAVE SUMMONED ME! SPEAK YOUR TWO WISHES AND ALLOW ME TO RETURN TO MY SLUMBER!" The mystical beast bellowed in a voice that could intimidate even the most hardened of warriors.

"Shenron! Please, bring back all those who were killed by Cell!" The young Namek cried out.

"IT SHALL BE DONE!" The dragon's eyes glowed a bright red as he summoned the power to grant the wish.

In an instant, a multitude of ki's that had been snuffed out popped back into existence as if they had never been gone. One by one, families and friends were reunited with the people they love. Soon, among that very group at Kami's Lookout, the young man from the future rose to his feet and looked around, stopping with wide eyes as he gazed upon the mystical dragon.

"IT IS FINISHED!" Shenron bellowed once again. "TELL ME YOUR SECOND WISH SO THAT I MAY RETURN TO MY SLUMBER!"

Krillin looked around at everyone. "So, should we wish ourselves to New Namek so we can bring back Goku?"

"That's a great idea! Let's do it! Let's bring Goku back to life!" Yamcha exclaimed.

"Hey guys, don't I get a say in this?" A voice questioned them, seemingly coming out of nowhere.

"Dad? Is that you?" The young demi asked, somewhat dazed.

"Yeah, it's me son. You did a great job with Cell, by the way. I'm so proud of you."

"Daddy, I'm so sorry I got you killed! If I had just finished Cell when you told me to-" He was cut off by his father's voice.

"Nonsense! You did nothing wrong. I chose my path, and I'm here now. And I think it would be best if I stayed dead."

"WHAT?!" Almost everyone exclaimed, save for Vegeta and Piccolo.

"Haven't you guys noticed that all of the bad guys who threaten the Earth have come for me? It would be best if I stayed dead to keep the planet safe," Goku explained to them, unable to see his son's trembling.

Piccolo, however, took notice of this and knew he would need to talk to the boy later. He understood this must be hard on him.

Gohan had already been thinking of ways to make things up to his father, and imagining spending some real quality time with him during these coming years of peace. He had been so excited that he could just be with his dad without having to worry so much about an upcoming threat. Now, the boy was crushed.

"Goku, how can you say that?" Krillin, the Earth-raised Saiyan's best friend questioned.

"I'm sorry guys, but it's true. If it hadn't been for me, none of those threats ever would have come. Besides, there are a ton of strong fighters here! Gohan, it's up to you to protect the planet now. Keep getting stronger and take care of your mother for me."

* * *

><p>Little did he know that the boy had already flown off, tears of anger and sadness streaming from his eyes as he bursted away from the Lookout at a breakneck pace. As soon as he heard his father's words, he wanted to get away from there as quickly as possible.<p>

Only three people noticed his departure. One, of course, was Piccolo who had known the boy since he was four years old. The other two were Vegeta and Trunks. Trunks tried to follow the alternate timeline version of his mentor, but was stopped by Piccolo.

"Leave him be Trunks. He needs to be on his own to work this out right now."

"But Piccolo-"

"Please Trunks, I want to follow after him as much as you right now, but this is something he has to deal with himself for now. Just let him go."

The time traveler just nodded slowly and went back to stand by his father.

* * *

><p>"Well okay then Goku, if that's what you really want. I'm gonna miss you, bro." Krillin stated, tears starting to well up in his eyes, accompanied by Yamcha. "Yeah, we all will." The former bandit agreed.<p>

"I'll miss you guys too. Farewell, my friends." The connection cut out and the Saiyan's voice faded away.

It was only now that the rest of the group noticed Gohan's absence. "Hey, where did Gohan go?" Dende inquired.

Piccolo grunted. "He flew off not long after Goku told us his reason for staying dead."

"Well we gotta go after him! Make sure he's okay!" Krillin exclaimed.

"That would be a bad idea, baldy." Everyone was surprised that it was not Piccolo who spoke on Gohan's behalf, but Vegeta instead. "The brat is emotionally unstable right now. It is never a good idea to mess with a Saiyan when he is like that, especially one like him, whose emotions boost his power."

But everyone quickly disregarded the last full-blooded Saiyan's words and Krillin soon attempted to fly after the boy, but his path was blocked by Piccolo. "Enough!" The Namek shouted in his gruff voice. "Gohan needs time alone to sort things out. It is critical that he not be disturbed."

Meanwhile, a certain green dragon was sweat-dropping, and was quite irritated that he was ignored and forgotten. Attempting to get attention back on himself so he could go back as soon as possible, the wish-granting beast cleared his throat. "IF YOU DO NOT HAVE ANOTHER WISH, I SHALL RETURN TO MY SLUMBER!"

Everyone quickly turned to face the dragon, opting to deal with the situation at hand for the time being. They all looked at each other, unable to think of any wishes that could be made.

"Hey, maybe I could wish for a pretty necklace to impress the girl I like," Yamcha pondered, not realizing he was thinking out loud.

"How about no, Yamcha. I think that would be a waste of a wish," The triclops dismissed Yamcha's idea.

"If you don't mind, I think I have a wish." Krillin piped up, glancing around at everyone nervously. When he was given the affirmative, he turned to face the dragon.

"Shenron! I wish that Androids 17 and 18 were human again!" The monk cried out.

* * *

><p>Said female android had flown away after being healed by Dende, but quickly came back when she saw the dragon being summoned. She was the only other person to notice the boy leave earlier, but had opted to thank him for saving her at a later time.<p>

Now however, she was floored that the bald fighter would make such a request to the dragon. 'Why would he make a wish like that?' She couldn't help but wonder.

* * *

><p>The dragon's eyes glowed red for a moment, but the glow quickly dispersed and the dragon bellowed in his booming voice. "THAT WISH IS BEYOND MY POWER! GIVE ME ANOTHER ONE TO GRANT OR I SHALL RETURN TO MY SLUMBER AT ONCE!"<p>

"Then, can you at least removed their bombs?" Krillin inquired.

"THAT IS A SIMPLE TASK!" The green serpent's eyes glowed red once again. Not long after, 18 felt the bomb removed from her chest. "IT IS FINISHED! UNTIL THE NEXT SUMMONING!" In a flash and another yellow bolt, the dragon shot back into the Dragon Balls, which afterwards rose into the air and dispersed, shooting in seven different directions, waiting to be gathered once again.

The sky cleared and faded back to a bright blue. The Z-fighters all looked at one another, wondering what to do now.

"What the hell was that about?!" The android had decided to make her presence known.

"A-android 18!" Krillin exclaimed in surprise. Trunks got into a stance, ready to charge at the android and destroy her.

"What was that wish about? Why did you make it?" Android 18 interrogated the monk, not taking her eyes off of him.

"W-well, I thought y-you and Android 17 deserved to live normal lives together…" The short fighter mumbled.

"Together?" The female android inquired. Suddenly, her eyes shot open wide, an incredulous look in them. "17 is my twin brother, you idiot!"

Krillin flinched and backed up a bit, very frightened of the woman's anger.

"Wait… Did you think I would just fall for you because of some stupid wish?! You really are an idiot!" A fire blazed in the android's eyes, but it soon died down and she stood up straight, turning her back to the group. "But… thanks. I appreciate it." She went to the edge of the Lookout and jumped off, speeding away to search for her brother.

"Well that was… interesting…" Tien muttered.

Yamcha chuckled a bit. "Yeah. I'll say."

"So... " Krillin drawled out, recovering from his shock. "Who's going to tell Chichi about Goku? And what are we gonna do about Gohan now?"

"Well I don't care what the rest of you do! I am going to train!" Vegeta declared. 'Not only have I been surpassed by Kakarot, but his son as well. ME, the Prince of all Saiyans, surpassed by a low-class and his half-breed son! Ridiculous!' Vegeta rose up into the air and burst away from the Lookout, no doubt heading to the Gravity Room built by Bulma and her father.

Trunks stood up straight. "I'll need to be getting back to my time soon." And with that, he too went off.

"Well, I'm going to go find Chaiotzu and get in some training." Tien stated simply and went his own way.

"I think I'm going to take up baseball again." Yamcha mumbled and took off.

Krillin sighed. "Looks like it's up to me to break the bad news to Chichi," He glanced at Piccolo. "Unless you're willing to do it." The Namek simply grunted and walked off into the inner chambers of the Lookout.

"I didn't think so." The monk sighed once again and decided to stall. 'Maybe Gohan will tell her. Oh, I hope so.' He flew off, leaving the Z-fighters separate until they would be needed once again.

* * *

><p>'Piccolo sighed deeply as he got into a meditation position. 'I hope Gohan will be okay. That kid has been through a lot in such a small amount of time. And now his father opts to stay dead instead of be with his family for the safety of the planet.' He grunted. 'Of course he'll be fine. He's strong and he'll find a way to get through it.' And with that, the Namekian decided to go into a state of deep meditation.<p>

* * *

><p>Said demi-saiyan was currently flying around the world for the 20th time. Finally, unable to hold back his emotions any longer, he stopped right above a clearing in the middle of a forest, not fully aware of his surroundings.<p>

In an instant, he flashed into Super Saiyan with ease. Clenching his fists and gritting his teeth, his golden aura dancing around him, he decided to power up even further. Roaring at the top of his lungs, his aura flared to an immense size as bursts of electricity started to crackle around him. His hair shot up, save for a single bang that dangled over his face, swaying back and forth in the wake of his incredible power. He roared even louder, his power skyrocketing with his growing anger.

Soon, he became overwhelmed by the wave of emotions that was washing over him, and he lost the Super Saiyan 2 transformation. Passing out from the exertion of his energy, his body descended to the ground rapidly and crashed, shaking the ground a bit and making a sizable crater.

* * *

><p>A small, shadowed figure made its way out of the forest and into the clearing, having noticed a golden light from its nearby village. Seeing the fallen boy in the middle of the clearing, the figure ran over to him and kneeled next to him. The figure checked for vital signs, hoping the boy was alive.<p>

* * *

><p>Well that's the end of Chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed, and please review.<p> 


	4. Ch 2: Training and A Big Surprise

Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama will never know the pain of not owning Dragon Ball Z...

* * *

><p><strong>A Saviour's Journey<strong>

**Chapter 2:** **Training and a Big Surprise**

His eyes opened slowly, then closed back up. They opened and closed again, then finally opened one more time. As he started to wake up, he sat up and looked around to get his bearings. He frowned when he didn't recognize his surroundings, though the setting felt somewhat familiar. He looked out a window, noting it was night time, and it seemed he hadn't been out for long.

Suddenly, memories of the days events rushed him, and he felt tears streaming down his eyes. Then, out of nowhere two arms enveloped him and he tensed up, thinking he was about to be crushed in those arms. He relaxed when he realized that the arms were small, and the person they belonged to meant no harm. He didn't care who it was anymore and hugged the person back, crying into their shoulder.

When he was done, he pulled away and looked at the person who had comforted him. His eyes widened in surprise when he recognized the dark red hair and blue-green eyes. The person was clearly female, with her red hair braided into two pigtails, her eyes sparkling. She was none other than Lime, the first human friend he had ever made that was his age.

"L-lime? Is that you?" He asked the girl, already knowing the answer, but still in a bit of a state of disbelief.

She frowned and her eyes narrowed. "How did you know my name? Who are you?"

"It's me, Gohan," He laughed a little and wiped the tears from his eyes. "You probably don't recognize me without my blonde hair and teal eyes."

She jumped onto him and hugged him again. "Oh my, what happened?! What happened after the transmission went out at the Cell Games?"

And so, he told her what happened from the moment his father put him in the ring with Cell up to the moment Android 16's head landed by him. "...and Android 16 told me to let it go. He told me I had the power to defeat Cell. He told me he loved nature, and to protect it. That's when Cell stomped on his head, crushing the last bit of life from him."

At this point, tears were flowing down his cheeks. "I… I snapped. I reached another level, got stronger than before. I was so much stronger than Cell. I could've beaten him in an instant if I had wanted to. But… the power went to my head. I wanted him to suffer. I revelled in his suffering. He even called me a monster at one point. Even when my father and Mr. Piccolo told me to end it, I just kept on going. I made him spit out Android 18, reverting him back to his previous form. But, I gave him too much time. He bloated up and told me he was going to self-destruct, taking the planet with him. At that point, I lost the will to keep fighting. There was nothing I could do."

More tears streamed from his eyes, creating a small puddle on the bed they were sitting on. "Then, my father came in, told me he was proud of me, then took Cell away from the planet. He died, and Cell came back stronger than before. I lost use of one of my arms protecting Vegeta. Then, Cell started charging up a Kamehameha Wave that had enough power to destroy a solar system. I gave up.

"But then my dad spoke to me through King Kai, he told me not to give up, to keep fighting. He told me I was still strong enough to win. So, I powered up and charged my own Kamehameha Wave, and we threw them at each other. It was a back and forth battle, but it was obvious Cell had the upper hand. But, just when I thought it was over for me, Vegeta threw his strongest attack at Cell, which distracted him long enough for me to push all of my power into my blast, completely overwhelming Cell and ending him once and for all."

There were no more tears left for him to cry. He was all dried up. His eyes hurt and he clenched them shut.

"Then, when my we got to the Lookout and summoned the dragon, we wished everyone who had been killed by Cell back to life. We were going to wish ourselves to New Namek so we could bring dad back, but he told us that he didn't want to be wished back. At that point I ran off. And I guess after powering up to my fullest around this area, I passed out and you brought me here."

Lime hugged him tight. "I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that." She whispered softly to him.

He smiled softly and hugged her back. "I suppose since you know this much, I might as well tell you everything."

So, he proceeded to tell her his life story, starting from the arrival of his Uncle Raditz, to the fight with Nappa and Vegeta, to the trip to Namek, to the fight with Frieza, to Trunks' warning, to the Androids, and finally catching up with what happened with Cell.

He waited for her to freak out, but instead found himself being held even tighter. "You've been through so much… How can you have gone through so much and still be the way you are?" She looked up at him, tears glistening in her eyes.

His widened slightly in surprise. "You're not bothered by the fact that I'm half-alien?"

She giggled a bit and smile weakly. "Shocked? Absolutely. Bothered? Not at all. You're still the same person to me. You're still the boy who saved my life." She smirked. "And you're still the pervert who groped my chest."

He blushed furiously. "That's not what happened and you know it!"

She laughed heartily at his indignation, and he soon found himself laughing along with her, easing all of the tension that had built up around them.

When they were done with the hysterics, he looked at her and smiled brightly. "Thanks, Lime."

She looked back at him, eyes shining with curiosity. "For what?"

"I needed that. I wasn't in the best of moods before you found me, but you made it better. So again, thanks."

She smiled and hugged him yet again. "It's no problem. I'm happy to help a friend out."

"I should be getting home. My mom-" Suddenly his face fell and he started trembling slightly.

"Gohan?"

"Oh no… My mom…" He looked up at her, no small amount of fear in his eyes. "I haven't seen her since the Cell Games. She's gonna kill me!"

She giggled. "Oh come on, Gohan. You're exaggerating."

"Maybe, but it still won't be good if I don't get home soon." He stood up. "I gotta go!" He flew out of the window and looked back at her one last time. "I'll visit you again soon, Lime!" And with that, he flew off into the night

"Bye, Gohan. Come back as soon as you can." She said, almost in a whisper, a small smile gracing her face as she watched him disappear.

* * *

><p>He landed in front of his home not long after he left Lime's. Slowly approaching the door, he dreaded what was to come. He opened the door and walked and creeped in, shutting the door behind him. When he turned forward again, he was met with a frying pan to the face. BAM. Next thing he knew, he was on the floor in pain.<p>

"SON GOHAN! HOW DARE YOU NOT COME HOME RIGHT AWAY AND WORRY ME SO MUCH!" The Son matron roared in disapproval, glaring down at her son. Out of nowhere, she burst into tears. "Oh no! My baby boy is turning into a delinquent! Oh where did I go wrong?" She continued with the theatrics for a few minutes before finally calming down.

At this point, Gohan was back on his feet, very wary of his mother at the moment. She looked at him again and sighed. "Oh I'm just glad you're alright. I was so worried about you! Say… Where is your father? Don't tell me he's off gallivanting with those bum friends of his again! Oh when that man gets back-"

"Mom! Please… Just stop. Dad isn't coming back. He sacrificed himself to stop Cell from destroying the planet, and when the battle was over, we were going to wish ourselves to New Namek to use their Dragon Balls so we could wish him back, but he told us he wanted to stay dead. He said the planet would be safe with him gone."

When Chichi heard this, she promptly burst into another fit of crying, then passed out from the shock of it all. Gohan sighed and picked up his mother, carrying her to his parents' bedroom and setting her down gently on the bed that once held two. When that was settled, he exited the room and shut the door. He went straight for his room for a well-deserved and proper rest.

He lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling for a while, going over the day's events in his head. Most of the day may not have been great, but he rather enjoyed the time he spent with Lime. She comforted him, and made him feel better. He still held a small amount of guilt for what happened, but he knew that it would pass. Soon, his eyes fell closed and sleep finally found him.

* * *

><p>The next morning, he woke up, a bit surprised when he checked the time. It was nine-o'-clock and his mother usually got him up by seven at the latest. He shrugged it off though, figuring his mother was just exhausted from the news she had received yesterday.<p>

He got out of bed and made his way downstairs, thinking of surprising his mother by cooking breakfast for the both of them. He went into the kitchen and gathered all of the materials and ingredients he would need, then quickly went to work so he would be done before his mother woke up.

After finishing with the cooking, he went back upstairs and knocked gently on the door to his parents' bedroom. "Mom? Are you up?" The door opened up and Chichi looked down at her son, smiling weakly.

"I'm up sweety. Just give mommy time to get ready and she'll be down to cook breakfast in a bit." She responded in a soft voice.

He nodded and turned around, smiling to himself, thinking she would be surprised to find that breakfast was already set up. He went downstairs and set the table. After that, he brought the massive breakfast fit for a saiyan and enough for a human into the dining room and set it down.

When Chichi came downstairs, she was shocked to find a meal of bacon, hash-browns, eggs, and pancakes on the table, still steaming hot. Her son smiled widely up at her, eyes shining brightly with his love for her. "I made breakfast, mom, so that you don't that you don't have to."

She looked back down at him, and smiled almost as wide, happiness filling her up in a rush, and she promptly threw her arms around him in a tight hug. "That was so nice of you! Thanks you so much sweety!" She cried out.

His heart swelled with pride, glad that he could make his mother happy like that. Once the two were done hugging, they sat down at the table and the young saiyan dug into his mountain of food. He was not as good of a cook as his mother, but she had made sure that he had the skill to do it well enough.

He never noticed that his mother was not eating much. After eating just enough to survive, she shoved the rest of her food into his pile, leaving him completely unaware of the small amount that she had eaten.

Once all of the food had been consumed, he stood up and cleared the table, opting to take care of the dishes so that his mother could rest. She smiled softly at the gesture, proud that her son was doing so much to take care of her, already trying to fill his father's shoes.

When he was done, he went over to his mom. "Hey, mom. Is it alright if I visit Lime today?"

"Lime?" She looked at him. "Who's Lime?"

So, he explained to her the events that had happened when she had sent he and his father to pick up some groceries from the nearby village before the Cell Games. He decided against telling her about his 'visit' yesterday, not wanting to explain why he was there.

When he was done, she smiled, happy that he had made a human friend his age. "Alright. Have fun."

He had expected some sort of protest, but was excited nonetheless. He kissed his mother on the cheek. "Thanks, mom. I'll be back later today." With that, he went to the door and walked outside. Bursting off into the air, he began flying to where the village was located.

* * *

><p>Landing in the middle of a closure of small huts, Gohan was only given a few odd glances. Most did not find it strange after the boy with the golden hair had saved the village. Of course, none of them knew said boy was, in fact, Gohan.<p>

Gohan made his quickly made his way to where he felt Lime's ki signature. Upon arriving at the hut she called home, he knocked on the door. Not a minute later, the door opened and a man with slightly dark brown hair and green eyes was revealed. His hair was cut short and smoothed down over his head, only a few short bangs caressing the top of his forehead.

The man looked at Gohan. "And who might you be?"

Gohan looked back at the man and smiled. "Hello, sir. I'm a friend of Lime's. I'm-" He was cut off as the man smiled widely and spoke.

"Ahhh, you must be Gohan. Lime told us all about how you saved her life, and we've heard all about how you saved the village. I'm Lime's father, Hersh Lao." He leaned down and whispered. "And don't worry, only our family, including her grandfather, know that it's you who saved the village." He stood back up straight, winked, and ruffled the boy's hair.

Gohan smiled a bit brighter upon hearing that. "Thank you, sir. I appreciate it."

Lime's father stood back up and nodded then stepped to the side. "Well come on in. Lime's upstairs in her room."

Gohan walked inside and the door shut behind him. Looking ahead, he watched as a woman with long red hair that flowed down her back walked into the room. Her eyes were colored a shining blue and she smiled sweetly when she saw her Mr. Lao. "Hi, honey." She then noticed Gohan. "Who's this?"

Mr. Lao walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "This is Gohan, the one who saved Lime." Upon hearing this, the red-haired woman's eyes lit up and she ran over to Gohan, picking him up and enveloping him in a bone-crushing hug. "Oh, it's so nice to meet you! Thank you so much for saving our precious little Lime!"

Even with his Saiyan might, Gohan still found himself squirming and gasping for breath, struggling to get out of the woman's vice-like grip. Mr. Lao chuckled and walked over to the woman. "Honey, I think you might want to let the boy go. Killing him is no way to thank him."

Her eyes widened slightly and she gasped, promptly letting go of the boy. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Anyway, if you haven't already figured it out, I'm Lime's mother, Parisa Lao."

Gohan smiled weakly, still trying to recover his breath. "It's nice to meet the both of you."

Mr. Lao looked at the boy. "Like I said, Lime should be up in her room. Why don't you go see her?"

After getting himself together, Gohan nodded and made his way upstairs. He walked over to the room where he sensed Lime. Knocking on the door, he waited for her to answer. "Coming." He heard from inside the room. A few seconds later, the door swung open, and upon seeing the young demi-Saiyan, Lime threw her arms around him. "Gohan! I wasn't expecting you so soon."

Gohan grinned and scratched the back of his head. "Honestly, I didn't think I'd be here either. I figured my mom would have my nose in the books all day. I guess she wants to give me a break after everything that happened."

Lime let him go and nodded, smiling brightly. "I guess so. So, what should we do today?"

He tilted his head to the side and scratched his cheek. "I have no idea…"

"Hmmm…" She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Well I could show you around the village."

He smiled. "Yeah, that sounds great! I haven't had a chance to explore the place much."

She giggled and grabbed his arm. "It's settled then!" She declared.

The young girl practically dragged him downstairs, running past her parents with Gohan in tow, she called out to them. "Bye, mom! Bye, dad! I'm gonna show Gohan around the village. Be back later!" And with that, they were out the door, her parents shaking their heads and smiling at their daughter's antics.

So for the next several hours, Lime took Gohan on a tour of the village, showing him everything that it held.

Their first stop was the blacksmith shop, where Gohan helped out the blacksmith and learned how to forge a sword. Seeing this reminded him of Mirai Trunks, and he wondered if the time-traveler had returned to the future yet.

Next, Lime took him to the fields, showing him the crops that grew food for the villagers. He helped some there as well by pulling the crops that were ripe and ready, and doing a bit of plowing as well.

The bakery came next and Gohan's mouth couldn't help but water a little at the captivating aroma of the place. He had enough self-control to not charge at the bread and assorted pastries. He of course helped out there too, being the person that he is.

Place after place they went, and Gohan noted that Lime seemed to know everyone they came across. This really couldn't be helped, as the villages have always been close-knit communities. He helped anywhere and everywhere he could, and he quickly amazed the villagers with his abilities and kind heart. Even Lime was amazed, especially after hearing about his past the day before. He did not seem like the warrior that he actually was.

As time passed, Gohan became well known around the village and he felt happy. This was truly a wonderful place where everybody knows everybody. It reminded him of why he protected the planet. So people like these could keep living their lives in peace.

Suddenly, the a loud roar was heard throughout the village, and everyone tried to discern the source of the noise and prepared themselves for some sort of attack. Lime herself was looking around while clutching onto Gohan's arm. She looked up at him to see him scratching the back of his head with his free arm while smiling sheepishly. "Looks like I'm hungry."

The girl fell backwards, her legs sticking up the air. She quickly got back up and stared at the demi-Saiyan incredulously. "That was you?! I thought a dinosaur was gonna attack the village!"

He laughed sheepishly. "Sorry,"

The girl sweat-dropped. "Geez…" She sighed, then her stomach rumbled a little as well, obviously not as loud as the boy's, but noticeable enough to her. "Hehe, I guess I'm hungry too. Come on strong guy, let's go get something to eat."

He nodded and they walked off to one of the few restaurants in the village. The two of them ordered something to eat, and everyone there was shocked at how much Gohan ordered, even though he had ordered considerably less than he would normally eat. The food was soon brought out and the people were slightly disgusted at the young warrior's eating habits as he tore through the food.

Noticing the looks he was getting, Gohan smiled sheepishly. "Sorry…"

Lime giggled and whispered to him. "Saiyan thing?"

He nodded and whispered back. "Yeah. I don't fully understand it, but it's part of the Saiyan metabolism. Normally I eat a lot more than this."

Her eyes widened and she sweat-dropped a little. "Wow…" She mumbled.

After they were finished eating and Gohan and Lime had split the bill - thankfully the both of them had had the foresight to bring money with them - they left the restaurant and walked around the village for a while longer.

Looking up at the sky, Gohan noticed the position of the sun and sighed. "I should get going. My mom will probably want me home soon. Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow Lime."

She nodded and gave him a quick hug. "Okay, Gohan." She bit her lip, debating whether to speak what was on her mind, but Gohan didn't notice. He turned and just as he was about to rise up into the air and leave, Lime called out to him. "Hey, Gohan?"

He turned back to her. "Yeah?"

"Do you think I could be strong like you?" She looked up into his eyes, hers shining with hope.

He thought about it for just a moment, then smiled at her. "Well, yeah. With the right training, you could become really strong!"

Her eyes lit up and she smiled brightly back at him. "Then, will you train me?"

He was a bit floored at that question. He knew he was the strongest person on the planet right now, possibly the universe, but he didn't really consider himself ready to teach anyone. 'Still," He thought. 'I suppose it's worth a try. And I could get some advice from Piccolo and some of the others.' He nodded to himself, still thinking. 'Yeah, I'll do it.'

He looked at Lime. "Yeah, alright. I'll train you. Anything for a friend."

She jumped up and down, pumping her fist in the air. "Yay! Thank you so much, Gohan!"

He smiled and rose up into the air. "You're welcome, Lime. I'll be back to start your training tomorrow." And with that, he burst off into the bright blue skies. After his departure, Lime ran off to tell her family, mostly her grandfather, about the news.

* * *

><p>Deciding to ask Piccolo for advice, he changed his current course from his house to Kami's Lookout. Eager to get there as quickly as possible, he powered up to full and sped to his destination.<p>

Not thirty minutes later, he landed on the tiled floor of the Lookout. Searching for his mentor's energy, he went inside to one of the rooms, greeting Mr. Popo on the way. Noticing Piccolo was deep in his meditation, Gohan was a bit hesitant to open his mouth and disturb the Namekian. That is, until Piccolo cracked and eye open and looked at his pupil. "What is it, kid?"

Gohan looked up at his mentor. "Do you think you could give me some advice on training? A friend of mine wants me to teach her."

The two of them spent some time throwing ideas back and forth, figuring out what would be best for training a normal human. After that, Gohan thanked his mentor and left the Lookout. Deciding that getting advice from one of the human Z-Fighters would be best, he flew off in the direction of Kame House.

Landing on the sandy shores of the island, he made his way up to the the lone structure that adorned the small landmass. Glancing to his left, he saw Master Roshi napping on a beach-chair, a magazine covering his face.

Curious, the boy made his way over to the old man and picked up the magazine. Looking through it, his face quickly lit up bright red, and soon he put the magazine back down on the face of the Turtle Hermit. Quickly walking up to the pink-colored house, he tried to fight the images running through his mind and the furious blush decorating his face.

He knocked on the door, and it was soon replaced with Krillin standing there. He chuckled when he saw the pink tint to Gohan's cheeks. "You looked at the magazine, didn't you?" To the boy's credit, he was at least able to dignify that with a small nod, looking down at his feet the whole time. "So, you alright, bro? You kinda ran off while we were using the Dragon Balls. You taking your dad's decision okay?"

Looking up at the bald warrior, Gohan smiled. "I'm doing better now. I just needed some time to myself to sort things out."

Krillin nodded. "So how'd Chichi take the news?"

"Not well at first, but I think mom's gonna be alright."

"She fainted when you told her, didn't she?"

"Yep."

The two of them shared a short fit of laughter at that, neither of them surprised at the woman's antics.

"Well, nice of you to come and visit." Krillin said.

That got the boy back on track. "Oh yeah, I just remembered why I came here in the first place. Do you think you could give me some advice on training someone. She's a normal human, and I figured you could give me some good ideas on how to teach her martial arts."

The monk nodded. "Sure. Well, let's see… Weighted training clothes would be a good way to help your friend become stronger."

Gohan's eyes lit up, "Of course! That's a great idea, Krillin! Thanks!"

Krillin grinned. "No problem, bro. Happy to help."

"Well I should probably get home. Mom might throw a fit if I'm not there soon."

"Hahaha, well see ya around Gohan. Take care."

"Right." Gohan rose up into the air, giving one last wave to his friend, then blasted off in the direction of his home.

* * *

><p>That night, Gohan did notice this time at dinner that his mom wasn't eating a whole lot, but chalked it up to her just not being as hungry. After the two of them were finished, Gohan made his way to the bathroom to wash. Then he went to his room and got ready for bed. Sleep found him quickly as he looked forward to the next day.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Gohan once again got up on his own and made breakfast. After eating, he said goodbye to his mom and left the house, heading off to begin Lime's training. Arriving at the village, he proceeded to walk to Lime's house. He knocked on the door and waited.<p>

When the door opened up, Mrs. Lao greeted him with a sweet little smile. "Hi, Gohan. I take it you're here to start training Lime?"

He nodded. "How did you know? Did she tell you about it?"

She laughed. "It's all she's been talking about since she came home yesterday. Well anyway, come on in. We just finished breakfast."

"Thank you, Mrs. Lao." He smiled and walked in.

Lime came downstairs, dressed in her normal clothing. Seeing Gohan, she grinned. "Hey, Gohan! I'm ready for training."

After saying goodbye to her parents, the two of them walked out of the house where Gohan proceed to scoop Lime up into his arms and burst off into the air.

"GOHAAAAANN!" The girl screamed. She closed her eyes until she got used to the wind hitting her face. After opening her eyes, she looked up at the boy and frowned. "You could've given me a bit of warning, you know."

He laughed. "Maybe, but you're probably going to want to get used to this."

She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, where are you taking me?"

"We need to get you geared up for your training. I'm taking you to my mentor."

"Geared up?"

"You'll see what I mean soon."

Not long after he said those words, the two of them landed on the Lookout and Gohan set the girl down. Unsteady on her feet after the flight, she would have fallen over if Gohan hadn't caught her. After helping Lime stand up straight and keep her steady, the young demi lead her to where he sensed Piccolo was.

Lime almost fainted when she saw the green giant. She had heard Gohan speak of Namekians, but it still came as a shock to her seeing the imposing alien.

"Hey, Mr. Piccolo. This is my friend, Lime. She's the one I'm training." Gohan spoke up, breaking the girl out of her shock. "I was wondering if you could make some weighted training clothes for her."

The tall Namek nodded and stuck his hand out in the direction of the girl. In a flash of light, Lime found herself in a bright green gi. Along with the gi came a white, weighted undershirt, wrist bands, and boots. Her knees buckled and she almost fell under the strain of the added weight.

Gohan's mentor then decided to give his pupil a weighted cape, this one almost as heavy as the one the Namekian himself wore. Gohan looked up at his mentor questioningly.

"You should keep up with your training as well. At the very least you can go along with the girl in hers while wearing this. It should be enough that you'll feel the strain." Was Piccolo's response.

Gohan nodded and smiled. "You're right. Thanks, Mr. Piccolo."

The Namek grunted. "Sure thing, kid."

Gohan turned. "We should get going." He said to Lime. "See ya, Mr. Piccolo." And at that, the two friends made their way from the Lookout. Gohan flew them to a secluded area near the girl's village.

Gohan touched down, setting the girl down, and Lime looked at her friend. "Why am I wearing all of this? It's so heavy, I can hardly move!"

"It will help increase your stamina, speed, and strength." Gohan replied.

She merely nodded, trusting her friend. "Alright, so what's first?"

He grinned mischievously. "First, to warm up, you're gonna run a mile in the forest over there..." He pointed to the gathering of trees to his right. "...then run back here and do 30 push-ups and 30 sit-ups." The list of basic exercises went on for a bit. "...Next, after you're done with the warm-up, you're going to run through some basic katas. And finally to finish up, we're going to have a very light spar."

Her eyes bulged out of her head. "Y-you're… You're a slave driver!"

He laughed. "Come on! I know you can do it! You want to get strong, don't you?"

She sighed and nodded. "Yeah…"

He placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. "Don't worry, you'll do fine. I believe in you." He smiled softly at her, looking into her eyes.

She smiled. "Thanks, Gohan."

He nodded and took his hand off of her shoulder. "Alright, let's get to it then."

And with that, Lime's training began. For the next two months, he trained her as much as he could. In no time she was finding her weights increased again and again. After the basics, he decided to teach her Kami style, which is one of the styles he learned from his father in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He thought it would go well with his use of the Demon style that he learned from Piccolo all of those years ago.

He had to say, Lime was very quick to pick up martial arts, and each day he found her ki level increasing quickly. He had no idea she would get so strong so fast. Not even a month into the training, he decided she was ready to bring out her ki. After finding it quicker than any human had before, she mastered ki control in less than a week. Flying took her a week and a half to get the hang of, and she was still growing stronger.

Gohan was absolutely amazed at her progress, and even Piccolo had trouble hiding his surprise. Within those two months of training, she was already incredibly adept at using her ki and could even form a small blast. But most amazing were her vast ki reserves. She could fly for hours without end and still have enough to get from Gohan's house to hers. She had almost as much ki stored inside of her as a Saiyan child.

Of course, Gohan was getting stronger as well. Though he wasn't training a whole lot, he still did some alongside Lime. He was unsure of how he felt about fighting, and thus he was somewhat reluctant to train. But still, he took his mentor's advice and worked on getting stronger, even if only a little.

Now, at the moment, Gohan was sitting at the table, having just finished eating dinner with his mother. He had really started noticing his mother's lack of eating, and was becoming quite worried.

Suddenly, he noticed a second ki inside of his mother. "Hey, mom?"

She looked at him. "What is it sweetie?"

"Don't freak out, but I'm sensing another ki inside of you."

She stared up at the ceiling, taking a break from washing the dishes, deep in thought. She came out of her little reverie and looked out the window.

"Mom, do you have any idea what that could mean?"

She looked at him and smiled weakly. "It means I'm pregnant." And with that, she fainted.

Gohan ran over to her and picked her up, carrying her to her room. As he layed her down on the bed, only one thought ran through his mind.

'I'm going to be a big brother.'

* * *

><p>That's it for Chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed, and please review. If you don't, I'll kill you in your sleep. :D<p> 


	5. Author's Note 2

Author's Note:

Alright, everyone. I'm debating whether or not I want the lemons in this story or not. I'm still most likely gonna write them, but I'm thinking of making them separate from the actual story. That way, more people can read this story, and for those who want to read the lemons, they can check them out.

Let me know what you guys think.

On another note, I'd like to give credit to DragonBallFan20 because I will be a couple of ideas from his story: What If Gohan Stayed Serious.

Also, I'm having some trouble with getting the next chapter to go right, so it might take me a while to get it uploaded.

Oh! Before I forget, I'm looking for a Beta reader. I don't really no how that works, but I'd like to have someone read the chapters before I upload them.

And lastly, I'll probably be doing several of these Author's Notes throughout the story. I'm not a big fan of adding long ones to the end and/or beginnings of chapters.

EDIT:

Okay, so no ANs as separate chapters. Couple of reviewers made me realize it might not be a good idea. It's gonna be a pain, but I'll add the ANs at the beginning and ends of chapters.

Also, I'll be doing the lemons as separate entries since that's what all of the reviews have suggested. Thanks for the feedback guys.


	6. Ch 3: Devastation

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. If I did, I would rule the world! XD MWHAHAHAHA! *coughs a few times* Excuse me. Sorry about that.

Talking = "Hi."

Thinking = 'Oh no!'

Flashbacks = Four months ago...

* * *

><p><strong><span>A Saviour's Journey<span>**

**Chapter 3: Devastation**

After finding out that he was going to be an older brother, Gohan had vowed to himself to get stronger. He needed to be powerful enough to protect the planet so that his younger brother or sister would not have to go through all of the hardships that he had. He had also felt a bit of anger build up inside of him. He had, had no idea who it was directed towards, so he had quickly suppressed it.

And so, every morning before going to pick up Lime, he would wake up early and train with Piccolo, working on both body and mind. Then he would fly to Chazke Village and and meet up with his friend, the two of them flying to a place relatively near his house so he could be by his mother the moment she might need him.

After training Lime for several hours, the both of them would study for a few more - at Chichi's request, who he had noted was doing much better after finding out about the pregnancy. She would eat more, though still not as much as she used to. That is, until the effects of the pregnancy came into play. Then she started eating far more than usual, though that was most likely due to the fact that she had a half-saiyan developing inside of her.

Now that he had resolved to become stronger, his training with Piccolo caused his power to blossom. He would spar with Piccolo in his base form to start out with, and for a long while he would be beaten to a pulp. After some time though, he found himself keeping up with Piccolo in a full-power spar. In power, at least. After sparring with Piccolo, he would spend time meditating with him, or working on new techniques, or mind-battling with the green giant.

Lime, of course, still progressed very quickly for a human. She was on her way to becoming one of the strongest humans on the planet. She had also met some of the group. When Gohan had introduced her to Krillin, the monk had proceeded to tease the poor boy.

FLASHBACK START

* * *

><p>Gohan and Lime touched down on Roshi's island. It had been a week since Gohan and Chichi had found out there would be a new addition to the Son family. After Lime had mastered Kami style, Gohan had decided it would be good for her to learn Turtle style as well. He also figured he could use a little work on it himself.<p>

The two of them approached Kame House. The door swung open and Krillin walked out. "Hey bro! I thought I sensed your energy." He looked at Lime and grinned. "And who's this?" He asked suggestively, raising his eyebrows. "A girlfriend, perhaps?"

The two children blushed and Lime looked down at the ground. "W-what?! No! We're just friends! Geez, Krillin!" Gohan cried out.

Krillin burst out laughing. "I'm just messing with you, bro! Hahahaha, your faces!"

Gohan sighed and gestured to the girl next to him. "Anyway, this is Lime Lao. Lime, this is Krillin Sanchez."

Lime brought her head up and gave a small smile, feeling slightly shy. "Hi, it's nice to meet you."

Krillin offered a big, bright grin to the girl. "I'm sure Gohan's told you all about me, right?"

Said boy sighed and shook his head. "Really, Krillin?" Gohan mumbled.

Lime nodded. "He told me all about the fight with Frieza especially. He also told me you became kind of useless after that."

Gohan snickered as a pulsing vein popped up on Krillin's forehead. "Useless…" The monk muttered.

Gohan grinned. "Anyway, let's get to training!"

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK END<p>

Of course, his mother had, had a similar reaction when he introduced Lime to the Son matron. Only she had burst into cries of grandchildren instead of laughter. The young girl had already met Dende and Mr. Popo on her many visits to the Lookout for updates on her weighted clothing. Safe to say, she was no less prepared when meeting Dende than she had been meeting Piccolo. Of course, that was more because of the fact that she was meeting the Kami of Earth than anything else.

He had not yet introduced her to the rest of the gang, but he figured they would all get together sometime and she could meet them then.

Currently, Gohan was up on the Lookout meditating next to Piccolo. It was morning and the boy was training his mind before he would pick up Lime.

After some time, the boy sighed and opened his eyes. "I should get going. Lime is most likely waiting for me."

As he turned to leave, Piccolo called out to him. "Hold up, kid. Something's bothering you, I can tell."

Gohan twisted back around and gazed up at his mentor with a mixture of anger, sadness and confusion in his eyes, along with a twinge of worry. "You're right, and I don't know what it is exactly. I have this anger and I can't understand it. I feel that some of it is directed at myself, but I can't figure out who else I could be angry at."

The green giant knew though, but he didn't think the kid would believe it if he told him. So, he opted to keep silent. For now. Hopefully, his pupil would figure it out on his own. "Well, why are you angry with yourself?"

Gohan frowned. "Because of me, my little brother or sister will never know their father." He had thought about this for quite some time. He knew that he could have prevented what happened at the Cell Games all along, but had forgotten his guilt in the two months afterwards. Now though, it had resurfaced.

Piccolo merely gave a small nod. "Maybe, but in the end what happened, happened. You must not worry about the past and instead concern yourself with the present while looking forward to the future."

The boy gave a small smile. "Thank you, Mr. Piccolo. You're right." And with that, Gohan flew off to meet up with Lime.

Piccolo sighed. 'Be careful, Gohan. I have a feeling that when you find out who else your anger is directed toward, you won't like it. And you'll like it even less when you find out why.'

* * *

><p>'I can't believe over eight months have already passed since the Cell Games. Hmmmm, I'm surprised Vegeta hasn't challenged me to a spar yet. Maybe he thinks it isn't worth his time. After all, he doesn't even know I've been training. Thank you, Bulma.' Were the thoughts running through our favorite demi-saiyan's head.<p>

When Gohan had decided he would keep up with his training, he didn't want Vegeta constantly asking him to fight. So, after consulting Bulma, she made him a device that would hide his ki, and another that would keep it at the level he had, had at the Cell Games. The second one was so no one who had sensory abilities would worry about his ki being gone all of the time. He could have just tried to consciously keep his ki at that level, but that would have been far too taxing.

That aside, Gohan was making his way to his friend and student at the moment. The boy chuckled. 'Student. I still can't fathom that. By all standards, I'm still just a kid. An incredibly powerful kid who saved the world from a giant green bug capable of destroying the planet, not to mention the solar system. Now that I think about, maybe it's not so hard to imagine.' He gave a small laugh. 'Oh well, I'm happy. And besides, it's nice having a friend my age who I can spend time and be a normal kid with.'

So wrapped up in his thoughts, the young demi almost didn't notice his arrival at Chazke Village. After touching down, Gohan quickly made his way to Lime's place. The girl was already outside with her arms crossed in front of her chest, glaring at Gohan while tapping her foot impatiently. Gohan cowered ever so slightly at her piercing gaze. 'Geez… She hasn't even spent that much time around mom and she's already almost as terrifying as her.'

The half-saiyan was broken out of his mulling when the Lime yelled at him. "Took you long enough! I've been standing out here for over half an hour! Where have you been?!"

He flinched, the volume of her voice pounding against his ear drums. Standing straight, he rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Lime. I just got caught up in my training with Mr. Piccolo."

The red-haired girl's gaze softened a bit. "Just try not to do it again, okay?" She didn't really mind that much that he kept her waiting so long. She was just worried about him. She could see the mix of emotions whenever she looked into his eyes. 'He just won't open up to me about them.' The girl thought to herself.

Lime was brought out of her little reverie when she heard Gohan's voice directed at her. "So, you ready to get going, Lime?"

She looked at him. "Do you think you could make my clothes heavier first? I've already gotten used to these." Lime spoke as she tugged at the white weighted undershirt lying beneath her bright green gi.

Gohan nodded and stuck an open palm out in her direction. After a brief flash of light, Lime found herself in a nearly identical outfit, aside from the fact that the undershirt, wristbands, and boots felt much heavier. So much so, that she nearly crumbled under the weight. Still, once she found her balance, the girl stood up tall and smiled. "Thanks, Gohan. Wow, learning that clothes beam technique really comes in handy, doesn't it?"

Gohan gave a small chuckle. After having to take Lime to the Lookout so many times just to get her training clothes updated, he decided he could just learn the technique from Piccolo. It would probably come in handy in other ways too. His mother had certainly loved it, having nearly squealed at the thought of never having to buy new clothes for her son again.

After the two were set, they took off into the bright blue sky. After several minutes off chatting between friends, Gohan and Lime descended upon the clearing they had picked out for training months prior. It was far enough from the Son home that peace there would not be disturbed, but close enough that Gohan could be at home in an instant should something be amiss with his mother.

"Alright, Lime. Let's get started." Gohan called out to his pupil. And so the two began their training, Gohan holding back enough to challenge himself a bit, but still make things incredibly difficult for Lime. They spent many hours at this, and when they were finally done, the two friends made their way to the Son home to get in their studies. After that and an amazing dinner - courtesy of the Chichi, of course - Lime flew home and Gohan went to bed.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Gohan was out for a bit of late-night training. Lime had gone home a few hours ago, and he had decided that he could use a bit more training on his own. Right now, he was shadow sparring, and was trying to think of ways to further his training.<p>

Suddenly, a piercing cry filled the air, originating from the boy's home. He quickly shot off into the night, heart filled with worry for his mother. When he got there, he rushed through the door and to where he sensed his mother. "Mom! What's wrong? Are you okay?"

She looked at him from her position on the couch and whispered the only two words he needed to hear. "Water… broke…"

And with that, he scooped her up and shot off to Capsule Corporation. Plans to have the birth take place there had already been made, seeing Bulma knew how to best deal with bringing a Saiyan child into the world. Upon arriving, he darted into the building and to where he felt Bulma's ki signature. Rushing into one of the many labs in the building, he cried out. "Bulma! Mom's water broke!"

The blue-haired genius jumped up and lead him to the hospital wing of Capsule Corp. Walking into one of the rooms, Bulma instructed Gohan on what to do. "Set her down on the bed." He did. "Now get out." That was met with a bout of protest. "I'm sorry kiddo, but you'll just be distracting the doctors and getting in the way." He sighed and nodded, then left the room, albeit reluctantly.

* * *

><p>He had been walking around Capsule Corp for several minutes now. At this point, he had his head down, deep in thought. Turning a corner, he bumped into a well-built figure and stumbled back somewhat. Looking up a bit, he came face to face with a certain flame-haired prince, donning his trademark scowl. He growled, looking down at the boy. "Well if it isn't Kakarot's brat. What are you doing here? Come here to get a thrashing from the Prince of all Saiyans?"<p>

That gave Gohan an idea, and he threw a little smirk at the full-blooded saiyan. "Sure Veggie. I'll be happy to beat up the prince of two, almost three, half-breeds."

If possible, the saiyan's scowl seemed to deepen, and he let out a low, guttural growl. "What was that, brat?! You dare mock me!" Turning, the saiyan prince stomped his way to his Gravity Room, calling over his shoulder. "Follow me!"

Gohan deposited the devices he used to hide his ki and maintain it a desired level, then followed after the the flame-haired saiyan. 'This should be a good way to pass the time. Besides, it's been a while since I've had a good spar.'

Vegeta was having his own thoughts. 'The brat better at least give me a bit of a challenge. I doubt he's trained at all since the Cell Games. Probably still bawling his eyes out over the loss of his pathetic clown of a father.'

After a few minutes of walking, they entered the prince's training chamber. The door shutting behind him, Gohan looked around and was struck with a great idea. 'I could use a Gravity Room for myself to get stronger'

The boy staggered a little as he felt the room's gravity increase. "500 times Earth's gravity, brat. We spar in our base forms. Let's go."

Gohan looked at the prince and smirked again. His saiyan side was excited. "What's the matter Veggie? Afraid I'll beat you too easily if we go Super?"

His only response was a ki blast thrown at him - which he deflected with relative ease - and a growl of: "Shut it, brat!" With that, the spar got underway.

The two charged at each other and opened the match up with a furious exchange of arms and legs. Putting some distance between himself and Vegeta, Gohan charged up a ki blast and threw it at the prince. The full-blooded saiyan deflected the blast with only a slight struggle. But distracted by the blast, he didn't notice the boy phase out after throwing it until he felt a sharp pain in his spine.

Turning to catch a fist aimed for his head, he let a knee fly into the halfling's stomach. Letting go of the boy's hand, he charged up a powerful ball of energy to effectively damage the demi-saiyan. He let the ki ball fly, shooting at Gohan. His face lit up with surprise when the blast went right through the half-breed. Snapping out of his stupor, dashed backwards just in time to avoid a drop kick from above, courtesy of Earth's new protector.

Gohan rushed after the saiyan prince, powering up two balls of ki, one in each hand. Letting one go, it shot at Vegeta with immense speed. The prince barely had enough time to dodge, but was sent flying when the boy's other blast hit him in the side. Vegeta caught himself just before hitting the wall of the chamber, and, using that to bounce off, he shot at the young demi with record speed, readying himself to hit the boy with a right hook.

Charging right back at the prince of the saiyans, he ready his fist to meet his opponent's. The two fists clashed, creating a shockwave that reverberated throughout the room. The two rose up into the air and exchanged a flurry of punches and kicks, speeding around the room in clash after clash, invisible to the naked eye. Shockwave after shockwave exploded in the room as they bounced around everywhere.

After breaking the exchange, Vegeta charged up a powerful blast and threw it at the demi-saiyan. After Gohan deflected the energy, the flame-haired saiyan rushed at him full speed.

Seeing the prince coming at him, Gohan phased out, causing the full-blooded saiyan to stop himself and try to feel for Gohan's energy. Just as he sensed the boy behind him, and the half-saiyan was about to throw a kick to the prince's head, Gohan felt his mother's energy spike, and then start dropping rapidly. Seeing the boy's moment of distraction, Vegeta kicked the boy away and charged up a Galick Gun. He shot it at Gohan as the half-breed caught himself mid-flight. Getting his bearings, Gohan threw a Masenko back at the prince, pouring as much energy into it as he could to make up for the timing.

Realizing he needed to end this quickly so he could check out what was going on with his mother, he powered up to super saiyan, causing his blast to rapidly overwhelm the prince's. In no time, the blast hit Vegeta, and the strength of it was enough to knock him out. Powering down, Gohan rushed over to the panel in the center of the room and turned off the gravity. When that was done, he darted out of the room and ran as fast as he could to where his mother's energy was, leaving the prince lying in an unconscious heap.

Just as he got there, he felt her energy drop down to nothing, and couldn't sense her anymore. Barging into the room, Gohan was floored when he caught a glimpse of his mother's lifeless form. "Mom…" He whispered. "No…"

"Gohan… I'm so sorry… There was nothing we could do." He heard from the Capsule Corp heir. Standing up straight, his face shadowed, he spoke softly. "Did the baby make it?" He didn't really need to ask. He had sensed the child. Still, in his state of shock, a worded answer would make him feel better, even if only a little. He turned to the scientist and saw a palm-tree mess of black spiky hair, very much like his father's hair.

The genius nodded. "Meet your brother. Your mother wanted to name him Goten. Here." She walked over to Gohan and gently placed his baby brother into his arms.

The sight of the peacefully sleeping child brought a small smile to the eleven-year-old demi's face. "Hi, Goten. I'm Gohan. Don't you worry, I'm gonna take good care of you. I promise."

Bulma almost burst into tears. 'Why does this boy have to go through so much?' She thought to herself. 'It's not fair. He's done nothing wrong.' She had to ask. "Gohan? Would you like you and your brother to live here?"

The boy responded by shaking his head. "No thank you, Bulma. I want Goten to grow up in the same environment that I did. It's only right." Lifting his head up, the idea he had earlier sprung into his mind. "But, do you think you could make me a G.R. that goes up to 10,000 times Earth's gravity? I'd really appreciate it."

She nodded and smiled softly. "Sure thing, sweetie. Anything else?"

"Ummm… Yeah, could I get blueprints for it. That way I can repair it when I need to, and possibly make some modifications." He requested.

"Of course. Come back in a week and I should have it all ready."

"Thanks, Bulma. And don't worry, I'll visit often."

She nodded, and he was off with his little brother in his arms. 'Take care of yourself, kiddo. Stay safe.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> And done! That was a bit of a pain to write. I had some trouble figuring out how I wanted it to go. Tell me what you thought of the small fight scene. If it gets positive reviews, I'll work on bringing in more.

If you happened to catch the reference with Krillin's last name, congratulations. You get a cookie. If you get THAT reference... well we need to talk.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and freaking review! I NEEEEEED it…


	7. Ch 4: Heritage

Disclaimer: *looks up at you from typing away at the computer* Oh hey. Didn't see you there. Just trying to get the rights to Dragon Ball Z here. Enjoy the story. *goes back to typing*

Talking = "Hi."

Thinking = 'Oh no!'

Flashbacks = _Four months ago..._

* * *

><p><span><strong>A Saviour's Journey<strong>

**Chapter 4: Heritage**

He gazed up at the ceiling, longing for something more. Sighing tiredly, his eyes fell closed and he tried to calm his thoughts. This was not helping. He had no right to complain. He had asked to spend his birthday alone, after all.

Yes, the boy known as Gohan was twelve years old now. He had dropped Goten off this morning and asked Bulma to take care of his little brother. He had then proceeded to train all day in the G.R Bulma had made for him.

After his mother's death, Gohan picked up the ki blocker and ki leveler Bulma had made for him, then had taken Goten home and set the baby down in his recently built crib.

Once gaining some distance from the house, he had let all of his power loose in a burst of pure anger and sadness. It had been quite similar to his fit after he had left the Lookout nearly a year ago. Only this time, it had been on a completely differenent scale.

After that, he had felt completely numb. There was no emotion in his eyes, even at his mother's funeral two weeks after her death. Everyone had noticed at the time, but said nothing.

At the funeral, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaoutzu, Dende, Mr. Popo, and of course Vegeta, had been absent. Though Piccolo had been there more for Gohan than actually mourning the loss of the Son matron.

'It was raining that day, wasn't it?' Gohan thought to himself. 'Just like father's funeral.'

The procession for Goku had occured just before Mirai Trunks had departed for his own timeline. Yes, on both accounts, the weather had been dreary, as if the sky itself was wept.

Now, the boy was laying on the ground outside of his house, a soft Spring breeze sweeping over him. Just as he was about to get up and decapsulize his newly built G.R., a certain saiyan prince landed in front of him. "Kakabrat! I demand a proper spar! The last one we had does not count!"

Gohan looked up and frowned. "Sorry, Vegeta…"

The flame-haired saiyan merely scoffed and rose up into the air. "Follow me!" And with that, he blasted away.

After, depositing his ki devices and lowering his power level to the one he had at the Cell Games, he followed after the prince. Arriving at a wasteland, the two touched down opposite each other. "The same conditions apply as last time. No excuses." The prince spat, obviously not happy with how their last spar ended.

Glaring at the half-breed, Vegeta waited to see if the boy would make the first move. After only a couple of minutes, the prince growled and rushed at the Gohan, closing the gap between them in mere seconds. Pulling his fist back, he prepared to strike the young demi's face. Gohan vanished and phased back in behind the prince, aiming to hit him in the back. Just as the kick was about to find it's mark, the full-blooded saiyan phased out of place, then reappeared above the halfling with his hands clasped together, smashing them against the boy's skull.

Gohan's face slammed into the ground for a brief moment before he flipped back up on his feet and steadied himself. The demi-saiyan got into a stance and braced himself for Vegeta's next charge. He dashed backwards just in time to avoid a fist slamming into the ground and creating a sizeable crater, courtesy of the Prince of Saiyans.

After taking several large leaps back, Gohan pushed off of the ground with one foot and rushed at the flame-haired warrior with incredible speed. Preparing a ball of ki in his right hand, he quickly closed the distance and slammed it into the prince's face, causing the saiyan to go flying backwards and spiral in the air.

Flipping back in mid-air so his body was upright once again, Vegeta touched the ground with his feet and skidded backwards for a bit. Once he came to a stop, the flame-haired saiyan sneered and wiped a small bit of blood from his lip. "Not bad brat. Seems you haven't gotten too soft in the past several months." With that, the saiyan prince powered up to his full in base. It was now even with Gohan's current level of power, but the warrior was not aware of this and already thought himself superior.

Vegeta once again charged at the half-breed, but this time much faster than before. In less than a second, he and Gohan were exchangin blow after blow with each other, the power of their strikes causing massive shockwaves to echo across the emtpy wastelands. Slowly, with each punch, kick, knee, and elbow that clashed, the two warriors rose into the air as their battle was scattered all over. The fighters appeared as nothing more than blurs, only being somewhat visible to the normal human eye - if there were any around, that is - when they stopped in the air to slam their fists together, or their knees clashed.

In an instant, the two broke apart, for a moment to catch a brief reprieve. The two were panting slightly, though Vegeta noticeably more so than the boy. His eyebrow twitched a little. 'What the hell is this?! I should be destroying this brat! Unless...' The prince's eyes widened in realization. 'The half-breed has been training all of this time in secret! But wait… I should've noticed… No… HE'S BEEN GETTING THE WOMAN TO HELP HIM HIDE HIS TRAINING! THAT BRAT! HOW DARE HE HIDE HIS POWER FROM ME!'

The flame-haired warrior flashed into super saiyan and drop-kicked Gohan without any warning. The boy sped down to the ground like a bullet and crashed with an incredible tremor. As the demi-saiyan got up, it was apparent his purple gi was a bit ragged from the sudden and unexpected impact. Gohan glared up at his opponent and spat out a generous amount of blood. "What was that for?! I thought we were fighting in our base formes?!" The boy yelled at Vegeta.

"THAT WAS UNTIL I FOUND OUT YOU WERE HIDING YOUR FULL POWER FROM ME!" The prince yelled back. "IT IS A MOCKERY!"

Gohan growled. "So what?! It's not like I need my full power to beat you anyway!"

Vegeta's eyes widened slightly. Was that confidence, he heard in the boy's voice? The saiyan's eyes narrowed and a dangerous smirk fell across his face. He would get the half-breed to show him his true power. And he knew just how. "POWER UP NOW! I WILL NOT BE MOCKED!" The prince roared.

"No! Who do you think you are, my father?!"

The prince's smirk widened. Thankfully, Gohan could not see him from where he was, otherwise the boy might have caught on. "No! I'm not dead after all! I didn't decide to get myself blown up!"

Gohan was in front of Vegeta in an instant, his power level climbing dangerously. "What…?" The boy growled lowly.

"You heard me. And I'm not your mother either. Not when she was too weak and decided to kick the bucket in Kakarot's absence."

The demi-saiyan roared in almost primal rage, skipping the first state and climbing straight up to super saiyan two. Vegeta's face flashed from satisfaction, to shock, and finally settled on fear when he felt the boy's full power, which easily eclipsed his own. The saiyan prince slowly backed away, but froze when he was fixed with a fierce glare, courtesy of an enraged Gohan.

In an instant, Vegeta's face was almost smashed in when the boy's knee was slammed against it. The prince went flying back, only to be stopped and redirected slightly downwards when a foot collided with his upper back. The downward descent became very prominent when Gohan appeared above the flame-haired warrior with his hands clasped together and the boy had slammed them down on his back.

Just as Vegeta was about to smash into the ground, Gohan's fist met the prince's gut, knocking him back up into the air where he was then ping-ponged around until he was nothing but a bloody mess.

The full-blooded saiyan gazed up, sure this was his end as he saw Gohan charge up a finishing blast through his hazed vision.

* * *

><p>Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, and Krilling flew in just in time. They saw Vegeta lying on the ground in a puddle of what they were sure was his own blood. The prince's hair and eyes were back to their normal black, his spandex was torn with gaping holes in several places, his armor was completely shattered, and his eyes were half-lidded. Looking over at Gohan, they were shocked to see him in his super saiyan two form and charging up a powerful Kamehameha Wave.<p>

Piccolo quickly flew next to his pupil. "Enough, Gohan! Whatever Vegeta said or did isn't worth taking his life! What would your mother and father say?!" The Namekian shouted.

That was it. Gohan was back to normal and in his base form, and already flying away without even sparing a glance at anyone.

The three humans and one Namekian watched as he left, then turned their gazes to the broken saiyan prince. Piccolo flew down and picked up Vegeta. He had already lost consciousness. The four warriors nodded to each other, then flew off to Capsule Corp.

When she saw the state of her husband/mate, Bulma nearly threw a fit. "What the hell happened?!"

Popping a Senzu Bean into the prince's mouth, Piccolo merely grunted. "Ask him. We found him like this while he was fighting Gohan. The kid would have finished him off if we had arrived any later."

Vegeta's eyes cracked open and he quickly sat up. Noticing all of the stares in the room directed at him, the full-blooded saiyan did his classic scowl and growl. "What?!"

"VEGETA! What happened to you?!" Bulma screamed. "Why were you fighting Gohan?!"

So, the prince grudgingly told them what happened. When he was done, everyone was glaring at him in disgust.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! HOW CAN YOU SAY THINGS LIKE THAT?! GOHAN LOST HIS MOTHER AND FATHER WITHIN THE SAME YEAR AND YOU SAY THAT LIKE IT'S NOTHING?!" The blue-haired genius roared and smacked his head. "GO APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW!"

"THE PRINCE OF SAIYANS DOES NOT APOLOGIZE TO ANYONE!"

"HE DOES IF HE WANTS TO CONTINUE USING HIS GRAVITY ROOM!"

The flame-haired saiyan glared at his mate. "You wouldn't…" He growled.

Bulma raised her eyebrows. "You wanna bet, mister? For every minute that you're here and not apologizing to Gohan, I'm not fixing your precious G.R. for a week. You've already got two weeks without it. Shall we make it three?"

The prince grumbled and stomped out of the building in a huff.

* * *

><p>BANG! The room shook from the impact of the boy's fist colling with the walls. He sighed and powered and his hair faded back from it's shining gold color to it's normal pitch black. 'I should've had more control back there...'<p>

Gohan growled as he sensed an all too familiar ki heading in his direction. 'Seriously?! He still wants to fight?!' The demi walked out of the G.R. and glared up at the saiyan prince as the arrogant warrior slowly floated down to the ground. "What do you want now, Vegeta?"

The flame-haired Saiyan sighed and looked at Gohan with…'Wait, is that actual compassion in his eyes?! No way…' Gohan thought.

"Gohan, we shouldn't be at each other's throats this way. We are the last of our kind after all. You were the only half-saiyan to be born with a tail, and thus I think you may have more saiyan blood in you than human, even if you might not want to admit it."

The boy's eyes widened slightly. 'He… He actually cares? I guess he really isn't as bad as I thought.' Gohan nodded. "You're right. And I don't mind admitting that I might be more saiyan than human." 'Not only that, but it feels like more and more of my saiyan side has been coming out since the Cell Games.' The young demi thought to himself.

Vegeta continued. "I'd like it if you sparred with me at least three times a week. I'll also be teaching you about the saiyan race. We start next week. Don't be late."

"Alright, Vegeta. I'll be there." Gohan smiled a little as he watched the saiyan prince leave. 'Huh. I guess people really can change, even him.' The boy turned and walked back into his G.R. to finish his training for the day. 'Not a bad twelth birthday at all.'

And if one were to look close enough at that moment, they would be able to see a small amount of light return to the boy's eyes. He was back on the right path.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I think I'm gonna end the chapter there. I know it's short, but I'm giving you two chapters in a row after all. Besides, I can't think of a better way to end it. You might be thinking now: "Oh come on, you could've just put the two chapters together." And yes, I could've seeing as I finished both of these in the same night, but I think this works out so much better. I already started working on the fifth chapter, too.

Anyway, once again, tell me what you thought of the fight scene. I worked harder on this one, and personally, I thought it went well.

Review, motherfucker! (That was for you, friend who better be freaking reading this story. I don't care if you don't like reading, you will read it! Yeah, you know who you are. The rest of you will have no idea what I'm talking about.)


	8. Ch 5: Resolution, Power, and Danger

Disclaimer: Hello, this is Akira Toriyama. I have decided to give the rights to Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT to the author of this story. *wakes up from dream* Darn…

Talking = "Hi."

Thinking = 'Oh no!'

Flashbacks = _Four months ago..._

* * *

><p><strong>A Saviour's Journey<strong>

**Chapter 5: Resolution, Power, and Danger**

"We weren't always planet brokers. We used to fight only for the thrill of it. We did kill every so often, but it was necessary. We weren't 'monsters' until Frieza had us in his clutches," He gazed off into the distance, as if reminiscing a fond memory.

He snapped back into focus and threw a quick glance at the boy sitting beside him, then continued. "Frieza changed us. We didn't really mind and saw no problem with what we were doing, though. And, sadly, we began to enjoy the killing. The complete slaughter of entire populations," He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. After several moments, the man stood up. "Let's go. I want to show you something."

The two warriors made their way out of the gravity chamber and walked down the empty corridors of Capsule Corporation. As they made their way through the building, the boy noticed that the man next to him seemed to be focusing his Ki around the two of them. He shrugged it off though, thinking nothing of it.

Upon arriving at the family room, the two found it to be completely dark. The man flipped the light switch.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GOHAN!" Came the cries of many as the room sparked to life.

The boy now identified as Gohan staggered back slightly in surprise. 'No wonder Vegeta was concentrating his Ki the way he was. He was masking my senses from theirs,' A small smile lit the young demi's face. "Thanks, everyone."

The whole group had gathered. His friend, Lime. His mentor, Piccolo. His godmother, Bulma. Yamcha, Puar, Krillin, Master Roshi, Oolong; even Tien and Chiaotzu had made it. And… 'Who's the blue-haired woman?' Gohan thought. He snickered. 'Did Tien get a girlfriend? She seems to be clinging pretty tightly to him.'

The only one's who hadn't come were Dende and Mr. Popo, both of whom had duties up on Kami's Lookout, as well as Korin and Yajirobe, who were never really ones to come to these gatherings.

"Well come on, kiddo! You've got a birthday to celebrate! Come blow out the candles and make a wish!" Bulma cheered.

In the middle of the room sat an enormous cake, atop of which thirteen candles were lit. It was frosted white with blue icing in curl, twist, and swirl patterns. On the top surface of the cake, written in red icing, were the words: 'Happy Thirteenth Birthday, Gohan!' Waves of sweet smells rolled off of the gigantic masterpiece.

The boy's smile widened at the sight of food. He made his way over to the group and stood before his birthday cake. "Thanks again, everyone."

As he said this, Vegeta made his way to the side and leaned against one of the nearby walls. The prince sighed softly. 'Almost no progress as usual. There's not much light in the boy's eyes. Though it did take a slight jump I think,' He scowled. 'Why do I even care?' He glanced at the boy and smirked a little. 'Oh yeah. Because the kid's a saiyan warrior. He's definitely become more of a saiyan than his clown of a father.'

In the time that Gohan had spent with the saiyan prince, he had learned much about the warrior race he was part of. His power had also skyrocketed. It was odd, though. The demi-saiyan's power was far too high for just a year's training. Still, no one questioned it and were just thankful that the boy was making such amazing progress.

Gohan had also learned many of the Z-fighters techniques. He had learned Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon, Krillin's Destructo Disk, Tien's Multi-Form and Tri-Beam, and many other useful moves. He'd even started working on a technique he could call his own, though it was far from being complete.

Of course, in the past year, Gohan still performed his mental training with Piccolo and helped Lime along with becoming stronger. Not that the girl needed his training much anymore. She was at the point where she could take on Nappa without even getting a scratch. Her progress was astounding as usual, though even more so now, thanks to the use of Gohan's Gravity Room.

'The girl wouldn't make a bad saiyan,' The prince smirked. 'Nor a bad mate for the boy.'

Gohan had just blown out the candles when Vegeta broke out of his musing. Everyone - minus the hot-headed saiyan prince and the stoic namekian warrior - cheered. Once that was over, the celebrations began.

Gohan went around introducing Lime to the people in the group she had not yet met. He decided to start with Tien, wanting to find out about the blue-haired woman. "Hey, Tien," The boy called out as he approached the three-eyed man.

"Hello, Gohan," The Crane Style master greeted in return.

"Tien, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine," He gestured to the girl standing next to him. "Lime, this is Tien Shinhan. Tien, Lime Lao."

The triclops extended his hand, a small smile gracing his face. "It's nice to meet you. Glad to see Gohan finally has a friend his own age," He threw a quick, questioning glance at the boy, who immediately understood.

"She knows everything about us, Tien. You don't have to worry," Gohan stated, clearing up the situation.

The man nodded. "That's good," Was his simple reply. Tien felt a small nudge to his ribs, and remembered that there was one other person amongst them. The martial artist cleared his throat. "Gohan, Lime. This is Lunch."

The woman now known as Lunch smiled sweetly at the two kids, then at Tien. "Tell them about us, hun," She fluttered her eyelashes.

A faint tint of pink appeared on Tien's cheeks. "Lunch is my fiancee."

The whole room got quiet at that. Then a big, "Congratulations, you two!" sounded out from the group.

Krillin and Yamcha came over to the group of four and patted their friend and fellow human warrior on the back. "Way to go, buddy!" The scar-faced human grinned. He turned and looked at his deceased friend's son. "How've you been, man? I haven't seen you in a while," Noticing the girl next to the kid, his grin widened. "Too busy spending time with your little girlfriend?"

Krillin snickered as Gohan groaned and Lime stared at her feet with a bright red blush. "I should've known…" The boy muttered.

The two Turtle Style masters burst out laughing, holding onto each other for support. Tien shook his head, chuckling at his friends' antics.

Gohan sighed and walked up to the two. Planting his open palms on their chests, he gave a relatively light push with each hand, toppling the cackling pair over onto their backs. Caught off guard, Krillin's and Yamcha's heads collided with the floor, sending a small jolt of pain through their skulls and putting an abrupt halt to their laughing fit. The boy smirked as he watched them get up, rubbing the backs of their heads. Tien gave a small laugh himself at this. "I see Vegeta has rubbed off on you a bit," The triclops remarked.

Gohan gave the Son grin. "Yeah, I guess so. Spending so much time around the guy definitely has its affect," He chuckled.

Feeling a tug on his pant leg, he looked down to see little Trunks smiling up at him. "Hi, Go'an," The lavender-haired tyke cooed.

Smiling right back, Gohan picked the two-year-old up. "Hey there, Trunks. How are ya?" Gohan tickled the younger demi's stomach.

Trunks squirmed and giggled. "Good."

Bulma smiled affectionately at the scene. Walking up to the group, she took the little guy from Gohan and smirked at the young warrior. "Well, are you gonna open your gifts or what?"

The boy laughed lightly. "Sure."

Opening his first present, he spotted an orange Gi with a dark blue weighted undershirt, dark blue weighted wristbands, and dark blue weighted boots with red lining around the ankles and yellow lining running down the middle, both front and back. It was the Turtle Style Gi, but instead of the normal insignia on the chest, it held the kanji for demon, as a tribute to the boy's mentor. Looking at the tag on the gift box, he smiled at Krillin, showing appreciation for the gift.

Next, Gohan opened a box holding a somewhat thick book. Flipping it open a bit, he noted it was a book devoted to the Crane Style of martial arts.

"That's from both Chiaotzu and me," Tien stated. "It's comprised of all of our techniques, and knowledge of the Crane Style."

"It even has information on telekinesis," Chiaotzu continued.

Gohan grinned. "Thanks! This is great!" The boy exclaimed.

Opening his gift from Yamcha, he nearly burst out laughing. "Hair care products, Yamcha? Really?"

The former bandit blushed a bit while the rest of the group fell into hysterics. The whole thing even brought a small grin to Piccolo's face and a smirk to Vegeta's.

"It's the thought that counts…" Yamcha mumbled.

Once the laughter had died down, Gohan move onto the next gift was a capsule case. "That contains three capsules," Bulma began. "The first is a new G.R. model. I'll let you explore all of it's functions. The second capsule is a full study set. I know you're out of material to learn, but I also know you want to continue for your mother. Finally, the third capsule is that space ship you asked me to build." At that, everyone turned to look at the pair.

Gohan sighed. "I suppose I should explain.

**Flashback Start**

_Gohan walked into Capsule Corporation. It had been four months since the agreement between him and Vegeta had been made. Now, he was looking for Bulma. Walking around the compound of the most influential business in the world, he searched out for the blue-haired scientists Ki signature. Finding it to be in one of her labs, the boy chuckled. 'I should've guessed.' _

_He made his way to her and arrived in front of a door with a passcode lock. Having helped the genius out several times on her inventions, he had full access to all of the labs. Typing in the numbers required to open the doors, he walked in as they slid open. _

_Looking up from her work, Bulma smiled at the boy. "Hey, kiddo. You need something?" _

_Gohan smiled back and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I was wondering if you could make me a ship so I could travel out into space."_

"_Well, of course I can. But why do you want one?" The woman inquired._

"_I want to train without damaging the planet. I figured if I go out into space to an uninhabited planet, I could unleash my full power with no negative repercussions."_

"_Alright. It's gonna take awhile, though. I became the head of this company not that long ago, after all, and the work load is massive right now."_

"_That's alright. I could use some more training before I leave anyway. Besides, Veggie would be upset if he lost his only sparring partner so soon."_

_Bulma giggled. "Yeah, you don't want to disappoint the almighty prince of saiyans."_

"_Hahaha, yeah. Anyway, thanks for the help, Bulma." _

"_It's no problem, kiddo."_

**Flashback End**

After the explanation, Vegeta nodded. "I see," He smirked, looking at Gohan with a small hint of pride. "When you make this little trip, make sure you show those who cross your path the might of the saiyan race!" The prince declared.

Gohan nodded, smirking back. "Of course."

Bulma clapped her hands. "Alright, now that that's settled, let's get back to the gifts!"

The next three gifts were presented to him by Piccolo. The first was a bag of Senzu beans, courtesy of Korin and Yajirobe. The second, a book containing a variety of namekian techniques, from Dende. And finally, Piccolo's gift was a purple Gi with brown moccasin and a blue sash. Accompanying this entourage was the ever familiar white cape, ruffled at the collar with pads extending from the shoulders.

When Gohan felt the weight of the cape, he looked up at his mentor with a quizzical expression. Understanding the boy's confusion, Piccolo explained. "Mr. Popo enchanted the cape so that it would increase in weight depending on how much of your Ki you put into it."

Gohan nodded. "Thanks, Piccolo."

Upon opening the next gift, the young warrior sweat-dropped. In the box was a rather large stack of perverted magazines. He sighed, already knowing the present was from the Turtle Hermit and Oolong. Who else would get him something like this? Quickly closing the box back up, he tossed it to the side, accidently hitting Master Roshi in the face and causing the old man to go flying.

"Uhhh, Gohan? What was in there?" Bulma inquired.

Krillin was the one to speak up, having a good idea of what and whose gift it was. "I don't think you want to know, Bulma. It's a gift from Master Roshi and Oolong, let's just leave it at that," The scientist merely nodded, understanding perfectly.

Gohan grabbed the next box and opened it up. As he did so, Lime walked over to her friend and stood next to him, shuffling her feet nervously. In the box was a chain necklace with what looked like half of a locket. Gohan pulled it out and stared at it. It was half of the four star dragon ball.

Looking up, he noticed Lime pulling a chain from around her neck, which revealed what appeared to be the other half of the locket. She opened her half and Gohan did the same with his. Putting them together, Gohan realize it was a group picture of Chichi and Lime in his half, while Lime's half of the locket contained himself along with her parents and her grandfather.

Small droplets of tears welled up in Gohan's eyes. This picture had been taken not long before Goten was born. Closing the locket quickly, the boy dried the small amount of waterworks that had formed. Looking at his friend, Gohan opened up his arms and enveloped Lime in a hug. "Thank you, Lime. This means so much to me, you have no idea," The raven-haired demi-saiyan whispered.

She giggled. "I think I have a pretty good idea now."

Noticing the stares they were getting, Gohan broke the embrace and coughed. "Heheh, what's up guys?"

Krillin and Yamcha glance at each other, grinning cheekily. "If you two need some alone time, we understand," Krillin commented. One glare from the young warrior had them both shutting up very quickly.

Vegeta walked over to the boy. "I believe it's time for my gift now," First, the prince handed Gohan a spandex suit and armor. It was similar to the sets the boy and his father had worn during their training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The only difference was the coloring. The plating was a gleaming black instead of the usual white. The normally light brown shoulder straps and stomach guard were a deep green color. And finally, instead of the spandex suit being blue, it was blood red.

"This armor is styled similarly to your grandfather, Bardock's. Obviously it's model is the one you used while training to fight Cell. Wear it well… Gohan," Vegeta spoke, his voice laced with pride, carrying across the room in a current of soft sound.

Gohan merely nodded, too shocked to speak.

"Also, I want you to take this." In the prince's hand lay a crest. "It signifies you as a first-class saiyan elite. Place it upon your armor and wear it with honor and pride."

Gohan took the crest and kneeled. "Thank you, my prince."

"Rise, boy. You have shown yourself worthy of the saiyan race." Vegeta declared.

Everyone watched the scene in shock. Nobody was sure what to make of this. First, Vegeta shows true compassion. Then, Gohan shows complete and utter respect for the saiyan prince.

Gohan stood up and the two saiyan warriors noticed that all eyes were on them. Vegeta growled. "What?!" The prince barked. He walked off to the corner of the room, wanting to avoid the constant staring.

Gohan shook his head. "Is that all of the gifts?"

The boy felt a tug on the legging of his pants and looked down to see his little brother and Trunks holding up a picture. The drawing was sloppy, but that is to be expected of toddlers. It depicted what Gohan thought to be himself, which was confirmed by the messy handwriting under the stick figure that displayed his name. On each side sat two smaller stick figures, the one on the left being Trunks, and the one on the right being Goten.

The drawing portrayed Gohan in his super saiyan state beating up some sort of bad guy. Grinning widely, he looked down at the two little demi's. "Great job, you two! I love it!" He ruffled both of their hair.

Goten cooed and clapped his hands. "Daddy! Daddy!"

Gohan's eyes widened. 'D-daddy? Did he…?' Setting the drawing down, he swallowed air, trying to gain back some of his breath. "I-I'll be back…" The boy said shakily. He ran off down the hall to his right, his eyes stinging.

Trunks looked at his mother. "Mommy? Is Go'an okay?" Goten looked at her as well, his eyes shining.

"Of course he is, sweetie. He just really loves your guys' gift." Bulma replied in a steady, calm voice. She bit her lip, worried for the boy's well-being and state of mind.

Everyone tried to figure out what just happened. Only a few noticed Lime depart, heading in the same direction that Gohan had went moments prior.

* * *

><p>Gohan frowned as tears streamed from his eyes, no matter how hard he tried to fight them back. After leaving Capsule Corp. the boy had flown far away. He didn't want anyone to see what he was sure was going to happen.<p>

He sat down and pulled his knees up to his chest, giving into the sobs that threatened to wrack his body. The young warrior had not allowed himself to cry since his mother's death. Now his sorrow came in waves. All of the built up emotion from the past year poured out in this moment.

Gohan felt two arms wrap around him from behind. He leaned back into the embrace and let his tears flow. The presence was familiar, he didn't need to sense the person's Ki. Lime had always been there to comfort him when he needed it.

After several minutes of crying, the boy finally calmed down, the wave of emotions subsiding. Once it was over, the two stared out at the lake in front of them. "How did you know where I'd be?" Gohan asked.

Lime giggled and kissed his cheek softly. "This is your favorite place to go to. Of course you would come here when you needed to let your emotions out. That's how I knew."

Gohan gave a small smile as he wiped away his tears. "Right. Figures you'd know me that well."

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"What happened back there?"

Gohan sighed. "I guess everything just finally caught up to me. Goten said 'Daddy' and it just hit me. I'm the one who's raising him, taking care of him. It's hard, but it's worth it. I love the little guy, and it makes me happy that he can see me as a father, even if I'm not his real one. I won't tell him that yet, though. Not until he's a bit older."

The girl nodded. "Yeah, I get it," She smiled. "Nice to see you have some life back in ya," Lime sat next to him and nudged his shoulder with hers.

Gohan chuckled and shoved her gently. "Yeah, yeah."

The two friends went back to staring at the lake before them, taking in the crystal clear waters and reflection of the afternoon sun. Lime rested her head on her friend's shoulder. "Is this what you fight for? This peace?"

Gohan nodded. "Yeah. It's nice to be able to enjoy moments like these where there are no life and death battles to worry about. I just hope it lasts," After several more minutes, the boy sighed. "Come on, we should get back to the others."

The two stood up and Gohan smirked. "Brace yourself."

"Wha-" The girl was cut off as Gohan scooped her up and shot off into the sky. Lime screamed as the wind rushed past them. Once things had settled, she looked up at the demi-saiyan holding her and frowned. "You don't have to carry me!" She shouted. "You know I can fly!"

Gohan chuckled. "Yeah, I know. This way is just more fun," The boy grinned at his friend.

She just sighed exasperatedly. "Whatever you say…" The female fighter curled up in his arms and closed her eyes, letting the boy's warmth envelope her.

Many moments passed and the pair soon found themselves back at the grounds of Capsule Corporation. Gohan set his friend down and both of them made their way inside of the building. They walked into the family room and sweat-dropped as they noticed everyone staring at them. "Uhhhh… Hey, guys. I ummm… we're back," The boy stated awkwardly. He sighed, as no one made a move to speak. "I'm fine, now. I just needed some time."

Piccolo snorted. "Some? It seems to me like you needed a lot of time, kid."

"What do you mean, Piccolo? We weren't gone that long," The boy questioned, oblivious to the real meaning behind his mentor's statement.

"Tch. You've been gone way longer than you think, boy. We all know the harpy's death had an affect on you, but you never showed any hint of emotion until now," Vegeta intervened.

"Oh… That's what you mean… Yeah, I have been gone awhile, then, haven't I? I'm sorry, guys. I'm better now," The boy spoke, his voice laced with a small amount of shame.

"Don't sweat it, bro. We're all just glad to have you back," Krillin stated with a grin.

"Daddy?" Gohan looked down at his little brother.

"Hey squirt," The demi-saiyan warrior picked up his surrogate son. "I'm back."

Goten clapped his hands and giggled. "Daddy!"

"Go'an is back!" Trunks cheered.

Gohan smiled. 'Things are going to be better now. I know it.'

* * *

><p>Two months later found the group gathered once again. They were seeing Gohan off for his trip into space. Tien and Chiaotzu were not present at this time. Chiaotzu was at his palace while Tien was off training. Yamcha was missing as well, too busy being with his baseball career. And of course, Roshi and Oolong were off doing whatever it is they do.<p>

"Do you really have to go, Gohan?" Lime whined for about the tenth time that day.

The boy chuckled. "Yes, Lime, I do. I can't unleash my full power without causing harm to the Earth. With Vegeta's help, Bulma and I managed to get the coordinates for a planet that can sustain life, but is uninhabited. There, I can train without worrying about anything bad happening."

His friend sighed. "Fine. Just... Be careful. Okay?"

He nodded. "Don't worry, Lime. I promise I'll be careful." The two hugged, and then Lime went back and stood with the rest of the group.

Vegeta walked up to the boy. "You might encounter some remnants of the Cold Empire. I eliminated most of it while I was out looking for Kakarot after Namek, but not all. If you do find any, show them what a saiyan can accomplish."

Gohan smirked. "Of course."

After several hugs and goodbyes, Gohan entered his ship and blasted off into space.

'Stay safe, Gohan,' Was the collective thought amongst the group.

* * *

><p>"HAA!" The shout echoed through the chamber as the ball of energy ricocheted off the walls and floating orbs. After one last bounce, the energy sped towards the boy in the middle of the room. Gohan crossed his arms and prepared to take the blast head on.<p>

Collision imminent, he allowed his powerful aura to flare to life. At last, the ball of Ki impacted with the young warrior, who took it directly, grunting from the force of the blast. With a great boom, the orb of energy exploded, lighting the room up completely, obscuring the boy's figure to a mere outlined shadow.

After several moments, the flare of light died down. Once it had completely faded, Gohan was revealed with his Gi in tatters and his body slightly bloodied. The demi-saiyan sighed as he uncrossed his arms and settled his power back down to rest.

'The ship should be landing soon. Better get ready,' The boy thought as he took off his Gi. 'Well I don't think this can be used anymore,' He chuckled and tossed the ragged clothes aside. After shutting down the artificial gravity, the boy grabbed a snack, then took a nap, resting up before touchdown.

Hours later the ship shuddered, entering the atmosphere of the uninhabited planet where Gohan would begin his intense training. Once the ship landed, he stepped out and sighed.

'I said I didn't want to harm the planet with my full power, and that was true, but the main reason I came here because I think I might've found a new super saiyan state. I just didn't want to tell anyone that in case I was wrong. Besides, Vegeta would've thrown of a fit if he found out I was on the brink of a new form when he hasn't even reached the second one,' Gohan smiled. 'He's close though. Very close. He just needs a little push is all.'

The Earth's saviour took some time to explore the planet he had arrived on. Minutes later, he sat down in the middle of a gray wasteland area. Gohan powered all of the way up to super saiyan two in a flash, having mastered the state in the past year. This had caused a slight shift in personality, causing the boy to be a little darker. Nonetheless, he remained generally cheerful.

Taking a meditative position, the boy searched inside of himself for several moments. Once he locked onto the incredible well of power deep within, Gohan stood up abruptly and gave a loud and mighty roar, his golden aura sparking to life, causing dust and dirt to go flying in every direction while rocks of every shape and size rose into the air. Tangles of bio-electricity crackled around the boy erratically. His roar increased in volume and pitch as the planet began to shake, his sheer power causing fissures to form in the ground and spread all over.

Gohan's golden hair slowly began to grow, eventually reaching down all of the way to the back of his knees. His aura exploded to a massive size, almost doubling in it's reach. The light blue sparks became even more frantic in their coursing than before.

* * *

><p>Back on Earth, Piccolo broke out of his meditation and stared into the sky in the direction of the massive energy he felt, his eyes wide with shock. 'What power! It's enormous,' He would've trembled had it not been for a sudden realization. 'That's Gohan! I know he's been training harder than ever, but to be at such a level is unreal.'<p>

* * *

><p>Elswhere on the planet, a certain saiyan prince glared up at the ceiling of his G.R. in incredulity. 'How could the boy have progressed so much?!' He growled, frustrated at being surpassed so extensively. Yet, he couldn't help but feel a great amount of pride in the boy. Gohan was truly worthy of the saiyan race. The prince began his training with renewed vigor, not wanting to remain far behind.<p>

* * *

><p>Tien, Krillin, and Yamcha had similar reactions to Piccolo. Lime however, could only gaze into the sky, awe and amazement shining in her blue-green eyes. 'Wow… Is that really Gohan? He's so strong…' The girl held a downcast look. 'Is this what I've been competing with all of this time? There's now way I can reach that kind of power,' Suddenly, determination glinted in her eyes 'But I can at least try.'<p>

* * *

><p>In Other World, the Earth-raised saiyan and the North Kai were wide-eyed at the massive energy they felt from Gohan. "I didn't even think power in the living realm could be felt from here!" The blue Kai exclaimed.<p>

"Is that really Gohan? He's gotten so strong! I can't believe it!" Goku grinned. 'That's my boy. Getting stronger and stronger. I hope I can test my power against him someday,' The deceased saiyan laughed. 'I bet Vegeta's getting stronger too. Gee, I wonder if I should've let them wish me back after all.'

* * *

><p>Deep within the planet the boy was on, a being of great power stirred, beginning to awaken from the slumber it had been in for so long. Sealed away for eons, the creature once locked in the bowels of the planet would soon be ready to take back what rightfully belonged to it.<p>

* * *

><p>Many star systems away, an oblong-shaped space-craft gradually made its past stray asteroids and distant planets. Loud beepings sounded inside of the craft. A high-pitched, scratchy voice laced with malice echoed from inside of the star-ship, rising above the beeping. "What is making all of that racket?!" The voice screeched in its annoyance.<p>

"Forgive me, Master. We have just received a reading, and by my estimation, the power it displays should be more than enough to fulfill your desires. Should we change course away from Earth?" A tall, cloaked figure inquired, kneeling before its master.

"No. We proceed as planned. Besides, I have a feeling we will encounter the being this power belongs eventually, either way," The other figure, small in stature, chuckled darkly.

* * *

><p>A few planets away from the boy, four figures bowed before a much larger one. "My lord, a blip has appeared on the radar. The scanners picked up a strong power level not that far from here," A feminine voice spoke.<p>

"Very well," Another voice, deep and rough, replied. "I want the four of you to get us a ship. No one shall compare to me in this universe. I will exterminate this being and then we will move on to Earth."

"Yes, my lord. Right away," The four subordinates quickly went to work on securing a craft fit for space travel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Vualla! Done with number 5! It took me a lot of time to write this chapter, but I think it turned out really well.

So, we have three introductions to villains. I know you can figure out who the last one is, and I'm pretty sure most of you can tell what's going on with the second one as well. The third one, however, is of my own design. This one will not be taking part in the story for quite some time.

Also, Gohan is finally back to his old self again. Well, sort of. His OOCness is going to start showing pretty soon, and you've already gotten a glimpse of it in this chapter. You probably noticed that I mentioned Gohan mastering the super saiyan two state like he and his father did with the first one, causing his personality to be a bit darker than normal. If you didn't already know, this idea was inspired by DragonBallFan20's story: "What If Gohan Stayed Serious?". I give all of the credit for it to him. (At least I think it's a him.) You didn't see it in this chapter, but it will definitely come into play later.

Oh, and one more thing. The explanation to why this chapter took so long to get out will be on my profile.

Anyway, let me know what you think of this one. Reviews are always greatly appreciated.


End file.
